


Of Rosebuds and Bristles and Princes

by grayblebayble



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crying, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thumb-sucking, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayblebayble/pseuds/grayblebayble
Summary: A series of Kierarktina non-sexual age play one-shots. I am open to requests!
Relationships: Mark Blackthorn/Kieran/Cristina Rosales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Of Rosebuds and Bristles and Princes

Kieran was sitting up in bed as he read some of the digital articles Cristina had saved for him on the Macintosh Book. Normally, he would request physical copies of whatever he was reading, but with this, he was able to read from multiple sources with just a few taps of the keyboard.

He was reading more about age play and regression.

Over the past few months or so, Mark had made several comments about the topic, albeit vague ones. Cristina had been the one to bluntly address Mark and ask what he wanted.

After giving a rough overview of his preferences and wants, Cristina nodded and said she would do her best to cater to those wants.  
Since then, she has gone to and from the cabin, bringing back things like toys, blankets, and other childish items for Mark. And at first, Kieran had felt neutral by this new situation, but not unkind or bothered.

But when she brought back an outfit, a pajama set patterned with cats and dogs, that was big enough for Mark to comfortably wear, Kieran became more curious about where she was getting these things.

She had patiently answered all of his questions and gifted him the computer so that he could learn more.

Mark was curled up by his side and asleep. Cristina had gently dressed him in a footed sleeper and a pull-up before coaxing him into a nap. She’d then asked Kieran to keep an eye on him while she went out to get the groceries. He agreed, and Cristina gave him a quick overview of what to do if he woke up.

“Just try to keep him asleep until I’m back. But if he wakes up, just entertain him like a regular toddler. He might want to play, but no rough-housing. And no snacks because we’re eating dinner soon. If he gets fussy, just hold him and rub his back. Tell him I’ll be back soon.”  
She then pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks and went on her way.

The boy snorted beside him, murmuring something in his sleep. Kieran ran his fingers through his hair and shushed softly to him. “Go back to sleep.”

Mark’s eyes fluttered open and looked up at Kieran.

“Where’s Mama?” He said.

Kieran put aside the device and turned towards Mark. “She’s at the store right now, but she will be back soon.”

The boy’s face screwed into a deep frown as he started to whine.

Kieran lifted Mark into his lap and rubbed his back. “It’s okay, Mark.” He soothed, as he’d seen Cristina do before. “You’re okay.”

“No!” Mark suddenly shoved him away, rolling back to the other side of the bed. “No! No! Want Mama!”

Kieran winced, feeling the words like a dagger to his chest. It shouldn’t have hurt so badly. Logically, he knew this. Cristina was Mark’s primary caregiver, and it makes sense that he would want her comfort over Kieran’s. He hardly ever interacted with Mark when he was regressed.

So why did it hurt so badly to be rejected? Even though he knew that Mark still loved him, why was this so painful?

The door to the cabin opened and closed. Footsteps and the rustling of paper bags could be heard coming from their kitchen.

“Mama!” Mark cried out.

The bags were quickly placed down before Cristina hurried into the room. She went to Mark and lifted him into her arms.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” She shushed, letting him sob into the crook of her neck. “ _Estoy aquí ahora. Mamá está aquí, chicito_.”

After a few minutes of gently cooing and rocking the boy, Mark began to settle down from his fit.“What’s wrong, _chico_?”

“Want-” Mark sniffed. “Wanted Mama. Got scared.”

“Oh, Mark.” She hugged him tighter. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’ll make sure to be quieter when you’re napping from now on, okay?”

Mark shook his head. “Not that.”

“No? Can you tell me what happened?”

“Woke up an’ Kier said Mama no here an’ I got upset”

“He pushed me,” Kieran said softly.

Cristina took a deep breath and set Mark onto the edge of the bed. “Mark, did you push Kieran?”

Mark looked down at his feet, then nodded.

“Okay,” She nodded. “I want you to go sit in the living room and have some quiet time.”

“Go potty first?”

“Yes. Let’s go potty, then have quiet time.”

Cristina took Mark to the bathroom and left Kieran on the bed by himself.

Kieran blinked, still having not moved from where Mark had shoved him to. He continued to analyze the situation and what he could have possibly done wrong. And how he could fix whatever he’d done.

But his brain was becoming overrun by a hazy trance. His eyesight blurred as he looked down at his knuckles, and something bubbled up from his sternum and crowded around his lungs.

“- should have expected something like this to happen.” Cristina continued. When had she come back? “But I didn’t think it would– Kieran?” She brushed back his hair. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Kieran’s breath shuddered before he broke into tears. Cristina quickly wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.

“Hey, hey, what happened?”

Kieran gasped. “Hurts.”

“What hurts?”

Kieran shook his head, burrowing deeper into Cristina’s embrace. His head was too foggy to form any sort of answer.

Cristina continued to hold him and murmur soft words of comfort between kisses on his head.

“Mama?” Mark called as he padded down the hallway. “All done with quiet time.”

He stood in the doorway and saw Cristina holding Kieran as he sobbed. Mark frowned, then crawled onto the bed and hugged the other boy.

“I sorry, Kier.” He said. “I no push again.”

Kieran looked up at Mark through his tears and nodded, returning the hug. His cries slowly dwindled down into soft sniffles and whines. He curled up between the two and yawned.

Suddenly, Cristina had a thought. “Kieran, would you want to try regressing with Mark?”

Kieran blinked sleepily, then nodded.

“Okay, _nene_.” She cooed. “Let’s get you changed into something cozier, yeah?”

Cristina stood from the bed and brushed back Mark’s hair. “Mark, baby. Can you watch Kieran while I get him some clothes?”

Mark nodded. “Yes. I watch Kier.”

“ _Muchas gracias, chico_.” She praised him before turning to the closet.

Mark leaned back against the bed with Kieran snuggled into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a request in the comments! I have a few ideas already planned out, but I'd be happy to add more in! And since it's one-shots, none of them have to be related to each other!


End file.
